


Sweater Weather

by georgiehensley



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Sam, Kurt, Elliott, and Adam are best friends who are also roommates and work at the Broadway Diner together (but two of them might also be dating). Oh, and Sam thinks an Open Mic Night singer is cute. (But he swears that he is utterly, 100% straight … Well, maybe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically this is what you get when you mix boredom with Sweater Weather and Rainymood. (And, of course, watch two episodes of Glee in the same day.) Hope you guys like it. :) (Feedback is always appreciated~)

“ _It’s too cold for you here, and now so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater_.” _  
_

Standing behind the counter that night, Sam felt a bit mesmerized by the person -  _guy_  - singing onstage. His voice was, well,  _perfect._  It fit the song beautifully, and Sam hadn’t even heard the song before. And it also didn’t help that the guy had some good looks to go along with his perfect voice. Not that Sam was attracted  _to_  him, but straight guys can find other straight guys attractive, right?

"You’re staring, you know." Kurt said suddenly, now leaning on the counter as well, right next to Sam.

"I’m not staring." Sam argued. "I’m just watching him."

"I know that look in your eyes, though." Elliott argued, now joining the two. "It’s the same look Kurt used to give  _me_  before we dated.” Sam rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I’m not attracted to him." He said. "But shush, his performance isn’t done yet, you’re being rude."

"Whatever you say, loverboy." Kurt said teasingly, and then he and Elliott were gone. Sam turned his attention back to the performer, only to find that he was wrapping up the song.

"Thank you guys so much." He said. "I know it’s an open mic night but still, I’ve never really shared my music with anyone before, so it means a lot to me to perform it here. After all, it  _is_  my favorite diner in the city.” Someone in the audience cheered, causing the singer to giggle. (And no, Sam did not think that giggle was absolutely adorable, nor did he mentally coo at the way the singer’s eyes sparkled as he laughed.) “So, my gig’s done. No, I am not signing autographs, but feel free to give me your feedback before I leave.” And with that, he gave a small smile and nod, before taking his guitar and leaving the stage.

"Ooh, better catch him before he goes." Kurt whispered to Sam as Adam stepped onto the stage, asking for other performers.

"Do you expect me to ask him out or something?" Sam asked him.

"No, but you should try getting his number, at least." Kurt replied.

"Or just introducing yourself." Elliott added. Sam sighed.

"Fine, you want me to talk to him that badly?" He said. "I’ll do it. Anything to get you two off my back." With that, he left.

"He’s so in love." Kurt said.

"Tell me about it." Elliott said back, reaching for and grabbing onto Kurt’s hand, making him smile.

~

"Uh, hey." Sam said, approaching the singer’s table. "Can I get you anything, or?"

"No, I’m good for now." The singer replied. "But, um, can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did I make a complete fool of myself up there?"

"What? No, of course not!" Sam said, glancing to make sure his boss wasn’t watching before settling into the booth across from the performer (who was now wearing glasses, which Sam will not admit make him look even more adorable). "You’d have to go up there in some flashy outfit with a pound of guyliner on in order to make a fool out of yourself." The singer chuckled.

"Yeah, but, do you think I looked too … dorky?" He asked. "Or desperate?"

"Not at all." Sam replied. "You were just being you. And I, for one, think you’re great." The singer smiled.

"Blaine Anderson." He said, sticking his hand out. "Struggling artist."

"Sam Evans." Sam said, shaking Blaine’s hand. "NYC waiter." Blaine giggled.

"I should really go." He said, standing up. "My roommate hates when I’m out too late."

"I’ll walk you home." Sam said, standing up as well.

"You don’t have to." Blaine said. "I mean, we barely even know each other."

"Yeah, but, a guy like you shouldn’t be walking around the city this late at night," Sam said. "Especially in this weather." As if on cue, a low rumble of thunder sounded from outside. Blaine sighed.

"Don’t you have to work, though?" He asked.

"I’m sure the other guys can cover my shift." Sam replied. "Besides, business is usually pretty low at this hour, so no one will miss me that much." He glanced over towards where Elliott and Kurt stood, the shorter of the two smirking. "Just let me go grab my jacket and then we can go."

"Alright." Blaine said. Sam then left him, heading into the back and quickly grabbing his jacket, before coming out to see Kurt and Elliott watching him with knowing smiles.

"I’m just walking him home, guys." Sam said. "Make all the jokes you want, but whatever you say, I am  _not_  in love with him.”

"Oh please." Adam said, suddenly sitting at the counter. "I could see your heart eyes all the way from the side of the stage." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, not you too." He said. "Look, I gotta go. Cover my shift for me?"

"Sure." Elliott said. "Have fun with him."

"Don’t stay out too late!" Kurt added. Sam shook his head, embarrassed smile on his face as he headed back over to Blaine.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"I’m not usually one to do this, you know." He said, following Sam out of the building, staying close to him, making sure he was standing underneath his umbrella.

"Do what?"

"Let strangers take me home."

"Well, don’t think of me as a stranger." Sam said. "Just consider me one of your biggest fans." Blaine giggled.

~

Before the two knew it, they fell into a conversation, each explaining their backgrounds (Blaine went to Dalton Academy, ending up moving to New York to pursue a music career, living with the two other co-captains while Sam came from McKinley High School, and originally lived with his best friend Kurt, before the two became friends with Adam and Elliott, the four of them ending up living together), and soon they ended up right in front of Blaine’s apartment building.

"This is it." He said. "Sure you know how to get back by yourself?"

"Of course." Sam said. "Worst case, the guys’ll pick me up." Blaine smiled.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Sam." He said. "I hope our paths cross again someday."

"I hope so too." Sam said with a smile, before politely giving Blaine a one-armed hug, the shorter of the two using both arms to hug him. As Blaine pulled back, he found himself pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s cheek, before blushing and sheepishly glancing away from him.

"Uh, bye Sam." He said, shyly smiling and waving at him before heading into the building. Sam said his goodbyes before the door could close, then realizing that he himself was blushing as well. He then headed in the direction of his own apartment building, knowing that the guys would ask him all about his walk home with Blaine. He prepared himself for the reaction he’d get, secretly hoping for Blaine to appear at the diner again, and maybe get a private performance of one of his original songs.


End file.
